


Brothers that LARP together

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the Winchesters LARPed with Charlie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers that LARP together

Sam and Dean stood in front of the basins of the public restroom in the park behind 'Moondoor'. Swords casually propped up against the wall.

"Those nerds didn't know what hit 'em" Dean chuckled as he turned on the tap and ran his hands under the cool water. "Think I got blisters from that damn sword though."

"Awww princess" teased Sam, "The nasty sword too rough for your delicate handsies?"

Dean looked up. "Hey I beat the snot out of those Orcs" he said, "And I've got a bunch of ears to prove it." He reached into the leather pouch hanging off his belt and pulled out a handful of fake ears, proffering them to his brother.

Sam just laughed. "Yeah man, you're the hero of Moondoor."

"Damn straight." said Dean. "Anyway, I saw you clipping a few Orcs and Elves around the head yourself."

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, I got me a few" he chuckled.

Dean looked at his brother and smiled, it'd been a while since he'd seen Sam laugh. Damn, it'd been a long while. He liked it. He liked to see his baby brother enjoying himself for a change.

"You know," said Sam with a smirk, "You should leave that wig on, blonde flowing locks kinda suit you."

Dean looked in the mirror and flicked the hair back with an over exaggerated wave of his hand, "You think? Well you know what they say Sammy, blondes have more fun." Dean winked.

Sam shook his head "God forbid!" He laughed again. Only his brother could turn a gibe around like that. He bent down to rinse the paint off his face.

"And you Sammy, should leave that paint on," Dean said, casting a sideways glance at Sam, "Hides that ugly mug of yours."

Dean quickly sidestepped, narrowly avoiding the water his brother flung at him.

They walked back across the field towards the Impala.

Dean sighed a contended sigh, "Well they may be nerds, but they sure know how to have a good time. That was definitely fun."

"Yeah…" Sam agreed, "It was fun. Oh and, hey Dean," he continued.

Dean looked up. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday man."

Though he tried not to, Dean beamed.

 


End file.
